A Whisper in the Wind
by Zylinah Takaya
Summary: Grimmjow's living in his own nightmare. Unsure if what's happening is real or not, regardless he's losing his love before his very eyes. And who's to blame? None other than Ichigo Kurosaki.


A Whisper in the Wind

By: Zylinah Takaya

Theme song is "Trying Not to Love You" by Nickelback

Warning: T+ and M rated material. Smut, language, graphic nudity and sex scenes. Read at your own discretion.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach or the song.

ENJOY! J

Chapter One

"You-you son of a bitch!" Grimmjow shouted at the so called substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, who seemed to show no remorse for what he had just done.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get away from him! UHA-UHA…" Grimmjow was furiously panting. He was pissed. But more so, he was hurt. After all, Ichigo had just killed his lover.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! NOOOOO! Give it back, damn you!" the sixth espada was in shambles. He was yelling, screaming, and-of all things-crying. Grimmjow ran over to the pile of ashes that blended in with the gray colored sand of Hueco Mundo and picked up handful of what remained. As it fell through his fingers and blew away in the wind, he collapsed to the ground on his knees. His face, motionless with the tears streaming down his cheeks, now numbed with the pain. He curled his head down to his knees. Still crying and telling in agony.

"Give it back…" he mumbled, hugging to what was left of this lovers ashes.

"What? Give WHAT back exactly?! HA! You're pathetic, Grimmjow!" Ichigo retorted.

"Give…It…Back…! You can't fuckin' take that life! You-y-you…YOU CAN'T! Give it back you bastard!" Grimmjow yelled as he stood up, fist clenched, and aimed for Ichigo's face.

"Fuck you. Look at yourself; you're a mess. The loss of one life shouldn't affect you like this. Survival of the fitest. That so called Espada wasn't fit for battle. Which is why that precious life, to you it seems, was brought to an end. Doesn't matter. Tch! Worthless if you ask me!" Ichigo said as he took Orihime and flash stepped away, but not before he laughed and spat on those ashes that the sexta was clinging to so desperately, as if he were holding on to some kind of hope that his love wasn't dead.

Grimmjow, now alone with what remained of the one he spent so much time with, so many memories with, so many first times with, fights, kisses, sex, and his first and only love, all these thoughts and more of which came flooding in. The tears fell.

"No! No, you can't leave me! J-…Just please…" he paused. He couldn't find the words to speak.

"Nauuuuuuuuaaagh! Un, Un,u-hun! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He cried more intensely as he picked up more and more of his dead love's ashes.

"Nooooooooooooo! Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!"

"Ulquior-" his voice was fading.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra screamed in concern. Why wouldn't he? His lover was screaming his name.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?"

Grimmjow jolted up. A dream-no. A nightmare.

"I-I-I…uh, I…" Grimmjow couldn't speak. He felt cold, and for a good reason. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and was still shaking from his nightmare. He then looked around and saw his love, Ulquiorra still there, still very much alive. And concerned.

"Hey, please. Talk to me. What h—are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked, grabbing Grimmjow's jaw to turn his head. He saw he was crying and wiped his tears with his thumbs.

Grimmjow finally came to as Ulquiorra's gentle touch, grabbed him and hugged him.

"Ulquiorra…thank god…I'm so glad…" he said smiling with tears in his eyes. But this time, it was tears of happiness. Ulquiorra, unsure of why and what he was saying, simply hugged him back. Grimmjow pulled his lover in close. He grabbed Ulquiorra's jaw, lining his fingers under his jaw line and pressed his lips to Ulquiorra's. The way he kissed him was almost as if he would never be able to again. Ulquiorra kissed him back. Passionately, deeply. He too grabbed his love's jaw and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow pulled away to get a breath and looked in the beautiful emerald eyes of his lover. Then he looked at the time; 2:18 in the morning.

"Oh fuck! Shit! Hun, I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to wake you up!" he panicked. He knew Ulquiorra had been extremely busy and hadn't been getting much sleep.

"It's okay. I am more concerned as to what caused you so much distress. Was it a nightmare?"

"Yeah…It was…" he answered saddened, recalleing what he saw. It almost made him cry again just thinking about it.

"What happened in it? And why were you screaming my name in tears?"

Grimmjow understood that Ulquiorra just wanted to help, but he didn't dare, nor would he be able to explain a nightmare like that.

"Nothing…" he said as he pulled Ulquiorra close to him and laying down. Ulquiorra, curling up close to his loving companion said, "Alright. I won't push the matter."

With the nightmare still fresh in his memory, a question came to mind.

"Hey, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes Grimmjow?"

He paused, mustering up the strength to ask the question without breaking down.  
>"Promise me something." He propped himself up on his elbow to look in the deep jade eyes of his lover.<p>

"Anything." Ulquiorra said without any hesitation.

"Promise me you'll never leave me. For any reason." His face was intence and Ulquiorra took note of it. He saw even though he was desperately trying to hide it. Grimmjow was flustered. Ulquiorra also knew this was an impossible promise to keep. But at this moment, logic had no place. He wanted to rest Grimmjow's nerves.

"Of course. I promise." He spoke as he reached up to kiss Grimmjow once more.

"Thank you." Grimmjow said after he pulled away. It was a moment of silence. The two were cuddled up next to each other as a happy couple would be. But with Grimmjow, this won't last long. And it didn't. It was interrupted with a sudden realization.

"OH SHIT! I FUCKIN' FORGOT!" he jolted up, scaring Ulquiorra, who actually fell off the bed, as he was half asleep. After hearing the loud thump, he jumped out of the bed, ran over to Ulquiorra, picked him up and sat him back on the bed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" he was silenced with a kiss. Ulquiorra had grabbed his jaw with one and latched onto a clump of Grimmjow's hair and pulled him over him. He spoke.

"I knew you would forget. That's why I wasn't expecting you to remember." Ulquiorra smiled, which only Grimmjow was able to see.

"God, I love it when you smile. Makes you indescribably attractive." Grimmjow always made note when Ulquiorra would smile. He loved it. He then kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday Ulquiorra." Grimmjow whispered as he nibbled on the birthday boys' ear.

**Welp! That's chapter one! There is going to be so much more for this story. I originally had it all thought out, but as I haven't actually made any effort to type it up for almost 2 years now, I kinda have to re-gather all my ideas. ;-; So please, please, PLEASE be patient! I also have another story I am typing up that I co wrote with my friend Zakk Kaile. So I will work on this one when I feel I have everything together, I have free time, and probably after I get this other one typed up! Hopefully it won't be any longer than a month or so. Please leave some feedback and comment your thoughts! It would be very, very helpful indeed! Also this is my first story ever so any feedback would be nice (:**


End file.
